


Red Stringed Ballad

by CarnaReade



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Emotional Rollercoaster, Everyone is losing their shit, F/M, Family Drama, Jealousy, Modern AU, Mystery, Plot Twists, Pseudo-Incest, Psychological Thriller, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Romantic Tension, Soulmate AU, Suspense, Yandere, complicated relationship, morality issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: For years, you had led a blissful, happy life - studying in a university, playing little piano concerts and being treasured by your doting siblings.But one encounter with a stranger threatens to change everything and the revelation of a revenge plot will drag you and your family into a ballad of madness and challenged morals.Notice (April 10, 2017): Discontinued. Currently undergoing rewrite. Please see notice in chapter 6 for details.





	1. The First Melting of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Fire Emblem Fates franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> Some chapters might include sexual references and considering how this will be one hell of a rollercoaster ride, you best prepare your hearts for the drama.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

He stood there out of breath at the entrance of the room. Bits of snow fell from his spiky long mane, down to his auburn coat and the polished wooden floor.

Thinking back, you never saw this man before in the studio. And you were sure you had locked the door. However, those thoughts never occurred to you.

For his presence was just like the sun in that winter morning.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you,” He said awkwardly. Grey eyes glanced to the side in embarrassment before connecting with yours again in curiosity. “Were you the one playing the piano earlier?”

You nodded on the seat, fingers still lingering on the cooling keys.

“That melody,” The brunette started. “Where did you learn it?”

You scratched your cheek shyly. “Truthfully, I’m not very sure myself. It was something I heard when I was little.”

Wonder made its way into the beautiful stranger’s eyes. His gaze softening while a smile formed on his lips.

“Would it be alright, if you play it again?”

In honesty, you weren’t sure why a stranger would be so interested. Your skills were average compared to the professionals who rehearsed in the studio.

However, you couldn’t deny the warmth that spread across your chest at his request.

“Sure!” You beamed happily.

So you played for him the ballad of melancholy in that chilly morning. Your fingers waltzed along the keys with clumsy, yet happy vigour. Out of your curiosity, you glanced at the older brunette halfway through the song.

Your heart caught itself in your throat at the fond gaze directed at you.

“Hmm? Why did you stop?”

His question brought you back to reality and you fumbled at the keys. Bringing a hand to his chin, he chuckled.

“How cute.”

Heat rushed to your cheeks. “I-I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologise,” The stranger smiled. “You played wonderfully.”

At that moment, your phone buzzed in your pocket. Your shoulders slumped at the text you received.

“I got to go.” You hastily grabbed your belongings and closed the piano. “My brother is waiting for me downstairs.”

A glimpse of disappointment flashed in his expression.

“I… see.”

Returning an apologetic smile, you headed out to the corridor.

“Wait.” You halted in your tracks, turning to face the stranger. “Will you be here tomorrow?”

Your lips pursed in hesitation, heart beating fast against your chest.

“Yes.”

“What’s your name?”

Without thinking, you told him.

“Ryouma,” The brunette replied with a warm smile and walked towards the other direction of the corridor. “Take care on your way back.”

As the sunlight streamed through the frosted windows, the young man’s figure disappeared around the corner. Lowering your gaze, you caught sight of a card on the floor.

The stranger, Ryouma, must have dropped it, you figured.

Picking it up, you noticed the ID written on the card’s glossy surface.

Security Officer: Jonathan Doe.


	2. The Sun Sets for Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Fire Emblem Fates franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> Some chapters might include sexual references and considering how this will be one hell of a rollercoaster ride, you best prepare your hearts for the drama.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

“You don’t look well today. Is everything alright?”

You turned to face your older brother, Marx. His reddish brown eyes gazed upon you with concern. “Are you still worried about yesterday?”

The brunette in the auburn coat flashed before your eyes.

“I’m ok, Big Brother,” you smiled, hoping to ease his worries. “I’m just tired.”

The corner of his lips curled up. His large hand patted your head gently.

“I will come to pick you up after school.”

“Mm,” you smiled warmly and exit the car. “See you later, Big Brother.”

Marx flashed another comforting smile before driving away from the gate. Turning back to the university, your fingers clenched tightly onto the handle of your bag.

Even though the guard was unhurt, your family felt it was best for you to stay away from the studio for the time being. For the past few days, your older siblings and the family chauffer, Gunter, have been taking turns accompanying you between home and the university. Yet, despite their assured security, it wasn’t the fear that scared you.

Rather it was your unfazed curiosity about the brunette.

Who was Ryouma exactly?

And what did he want with you? So badly that he would…

You bit your lip.

This was wrong. You shouldn’t be thinking that way.

Once class has ended, you headed straight out into the hallway. You had just reach the locker when you heard a teacher call you.

“Could you follow me to the staff lounge? There is someone looking for you.”

You raised a brow in suspicion. “Who?”

The teacher motioned you to follow him, away from the students and their lockers.

“A detective from the police. He wanted to talk to you about the incident your brother reported.”

A gulp descended down your throat, walking behind the teacher until he reached the door of one of the many consultation rooms inside. After a few knocks, the teacher pushed it open.

“She’s here,” He said.

Your limbs stood rooted to the ground at the man sitting on the chair. The long spiky mane stood out more in contrast to the suit he was wearing.

“Thank you,” Ryouma told the teacher. His gray eyes landed on you with a friendly smile. “Please, come in.”

You unsteadily entered the room. Almost jumping at the slam of the door behind you.

“So you’re in university now.”

Your head snapped back to Ryouma, who remained relaxed on his chair.

“Take a seat,” He said, drinking a cup of tea from the table.

You did so without a word, keeping your eyes fixated on the ‘detective’ opposite you.

“You’re probably wondering how I found you…”

Underneath the table, your fingers gripped your jeans tightly.

“I won’t tell you how.” Ryouma placed the cup on the table. His eyes met yours again. “However, I can prove to you one thing.”

Pulling one side of his coat, he flashed a badge hidden on the other side.

“I’m not here to hurt you,” Ryouma said, hiding the badge once more. “But I am here concerning a case about you.”

Your heart hammered against your chest.

“Do you have any memories of your past ten years ago?”

You shook your head.

“Not even about your family?”

You blinked. “What does Marx and the others have to do with this?”

A sense of dread suddenly filled the atmosphere. In that instant, Ryouma’s eyes were on you - narrowed and grim.

“So not even that…”

You swallowed thickly at the tone of his words.

“I’m sorry. I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” you hesitated. “Maybe there was a mistake?”

His gaze met yours and you almost froze.

“No.” Ryouma rose from his seat. His gaze fixated on you with a dark and solemn expression. “There is no mistake.”

Leaning over the table, his fingers caught your chin.

“Because I have been searching for you since the day you were taken away,” Ryouma spoke calmly at your confused face. “And you haven’t changed at all.”

Confusion morphed into fear.

“But now I see that I’m far too late.”

A pained apologetic look appeared on his face.

“I’m sorry.” His hand moved to caress your cheek. “I couldn’t protect you in the end.”

At the sorrowful tone in Ryouma’s voice, an unfamiliar emotion bubbled inside your chest.

“But it’s alright.” His words suddenly brought you back to reality. Terrifying determination now shone in his eyes. “I’ll fix this. I’ll free you from the lies they have planted in your head.”

Ryouma’s hand retracted and he headed to the door. Without thinking, you leapt to your feet.

“Ryouma, wait!” You yelled.

He halted in his tracks. A final gentle smile directed back at you.

“Don’t worry, I’ll come back for you.”

He whispered your name once more and you were left alone in the consultation room.


	3. The Gift in the Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Fire Emblem Fates franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> Some chapters might include sexual references and considering how this will be one hell of a rollercoaster ride, you best prepare your hearts for the drama.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

You haven’t heard from Ryouma since that day. Not a single word or appearance by your so-called stalker.

As time passed, your paranoia grew. You had debated informing one of your siblings about the encounter, yet the fear of the consequences stopped you every time. To accuse a police officer would lead to disaster without evidence. And even if your siblings did believe your story, there was no telling what Ryouma would do once they attempt to press charges.

It wasn’t helping that Leon was the first to notice the change in your behaviour. And he had only returned from his boarding school a few days ago.

“Is something bothering you?” The younger blonde asked.

“Huh?” You snapped out of your thoughts, shaking your head. “No, I’m fine, Leon.”

“You have been spacing out lately. Even Elise is getting worried.” Leon snapped his book shut and met your gaze. “Is it work? Or the university?”

You smiled. For someone his age, your younger brother was rather mature.

“No, rehearsals have been going well so far. And Joker has been really helpful as a tutor.”

“I see.” Leon relaxed against his chair and took a sip from his cup of tea. “Well at least, it’s not about some guy.”

The silence in the room was unforgiving.

“Big sister!”

You yelped at the sudden tackle from your side. A pair of violet eyes beamed at you.

“E-Elise?”

The young girl in a black and pink ribbon laced dress giggled happily, snuggling against your stomach. “Camilla and I are going shopping. Want to join us?”

“Erm…”

“Leon can come along too.”

The young blonde shot up from his seat in surprise. “What? Why?”

“Because it’s a family outing!” Elise huffed. “And there’s no way we’re leaving you stuck at home doing nothing but reading.”

Christmas… how could you have forgotten?

“Please, Big Sister? Big Brother Marx is getting the car ready. We can still make it back for Christmas dinner afterwards.”

Staring at the large, round, pleading eyes of your younger sister, you sighed.

“Fine.”

Elise let out a happy cheer, dragging her unwilling brother out of the living room. Rising to your seat, you sighed to yourself.

It would be fine. Nothing bad was going to happen.

You clenched your fists tightly.

Nothing.

 

“Big Sisteeeeeeeer!” Elise squealed, dragging you down the stores excitedly. “Look at these clothes! Aren’t they just cute?”

“Slow down, Elise,” Camilla chuckled from the back. “We still have an hour to look around.”

“I know, but I’m just so happy I get to spend time with my two big sisters,” Elise happily beamed, hugging your arm. “We don’t get to have a girls’ night out like this so often.”

You smiled at the cheerful, adorable girl. Her twin tails bounced happily with each step. Snow fell from the sky onto the bustling streets.

“Ooooh, look at those accessories! And those shoes!”

Just then, a ringtone played from Camilla’s coat.

“Excuse me.” She picked up her phone and turned around. “Hello?”

There was a pause.

“Just a moment.” Camilla brought the phone down for a moment and flashed an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I have to take this call. Could the two of you go ahead first?”

“Sure,” you replied.

Once Camilla was on the phone, you turned back to Elise who was running off to the stores ahead.

“Elise?”

You chased after her, soon finding yourself swallowed by the incoming crowd. For a moment, you panicked and pushed through the numerous shoppers.

“Elise!” You called out for your little sister.

However, once you got through the crowd, Elise was nowhere in sight. Anxiety began to ebb on your nerves and you tried to search the nearby stores. The shopping district was not small to begin with and there was no telling what could happen to a young girl wandering around the streets by herself.

“Elise!”

Turning around the corner, you finally found your little sister in her rosy pink coat outside a store and rushed up towards her.

“Elise, there you are! I was so worri-”

You stopped in your tracks. Voice trailed off at the appearance of a familiar face.

“Oh, Big Sister!” Elise returned to your side cheerfully. “Sorry for making you worried. I was looking for your present and when I couldn’t find you, this nice man here offered to help me.”

You stared at the spiky haired brunette in a winter coat and red scarf. A warm smile formed on his face.

“So this is the sister you were talking about?”

“Yeah. Thanks for your help, Mister.”

Ryouma chuckled. “It’s no problem.”

“Yes,” You hesitated when his eyes were on you. “Thank you… for your help.”

Quickly turning around, you placed a hand on Elise’s shoulder. “Elise, let’s go. Camilla is waiting for us.”

“Huh? Oh, ok.” She glanced behind her shoulder for a moment, before following you back the route you came from.

You couldn’t believe this. How did Ryouma manage to find you? Was it coincidence?

Your heart clenched inside your chest.

If Elise had been with Ryouma a second longer, would he have…

“Big Sister?”

You lowered your gaze to the concerned young girl. “Yes, Elise?”

“I need to go use the bathroom.”

You paused, glancing behind your shoulder. “Is it really urgent?”

“Y-Yeah.”

Swallowing hard, you scanned your surroundings. Lucky for you, there was a shopping mall around the area. 

“Waah, Big Sister, slow down!”

With a quick apology, you brought Elise inside and headed towards a restroom on the first floor. Much to your relief, the queue inside was short.

“I’ll wait for you outside,” you told her.

“Ok,” Elise muttered, flashing an apologetic look. “Sorry about earlier.”

“It’s fine. Just don’t go off wandering on you own again, ok?”

With a nod, Elise entered the restroom, beginning your battle against your paranoia. There was no way Ryouma would do something foolish in public. Yet still, for him to openly approach your younger sister...

Your mind couldn’t bear to imagine what was going through his head then. With a deep breath, you reached out for your phone.

Your entire body stiffened at the hand on your shoulder, along with the voice whispering your name.

Turning around slowly, your heart stopped at the grey eyes boring into yours.

“R-Ryouma…”

He hushed you softly, motioning you to follow him. Reluctantly, you complied, walking beside him out of the shopping mall. You glanced back at the restroom worriedly.

“Don’t worry, she will meet up with her older sister later.”

Your head snapped back at Ryouma, frowning. “If you hurt any one of them…”

“I won’t,” he replied. “Your ‘little sister’ was generous enough to give us some time alone. The least I can do is honour my promise to ensure you have a good time.”

You stared at Ryouma in utter bewilderment. “What did you tell her?”

“It was mostly a conclusion she drew herself.”

“And what was that?”

Ryouma stopped in his tracks, turning to you with a calm expression. The snow fluttered down gently.

“Walk with me,” he smiled. “And I’ll tell you.”

At that point, you weren’t sure whether to be frustrated or worried. Following Ryouma down the streets, you huffed. “So, out with it.”

“She was under the impression that we were close.”

You raised a brow suspiciously. “In what way?”

In a second, his gloved hand grasped yours. The contact left you surprised and moments later finally processed into your brain.

“T-This is…”

“I must admit I was surprised myself,” Ryouma mused.

You glanced between the older brunette and both of your intertwined hands. Heat rushed to your cheeks and you began flustering.

“This… but we’re…”

“I know,” The older brunette sighed. “I’m just glad I got to meet you again.”

The bustling chatter of the crowd filled the tense atmosphere.

“How did you even know I would be here today?” You asked, hesitating with each word. “Have you been… following me again?”

Ryouma squeezed your hand tightly and you swallowed thickly.

“Why? Even if you’re part of the police… isn’t what you’re doing a crime?”

By the time the two of you stopped, you realised you were in a more secluded part of the shopping district. Far from the bustling crowd, the two of you were now truly alone, under a streetlight lamp and the falling snow.

Releasing your hand, Ryouma moved to the spot in front of you. In his other hand was a bag and you began to fear the worst as he pushed you into the shadows.

“Please…” You held back your tears, backing up against the lamppost. “Please just stop this! I don’t want this at all!”

At his solemn gaze, tears slipped down your eyes. 

“I… don’t want this…”

To your surprise, warmth enveloped your neck. You stood rooted on the spot. Hands felt the material being tied around your throat. It was warm and soft.

“I heard today was supposed to be a special day, when you give presents to the people who are dear to you,” Ryouma said, while tying the scarf around your neck. “I thought it would be the perfect time to give you this at least.”

Once he was done, you touched the woollen scarf, speechless at the gift.

“This is…”

“Truthfully, it was meant to be your birthday present. But I figured there was no harm in giving one of them to you now.”

Your eyes flickered back to Ryouma. “One… of them?”

“Yes, one for every year since the day you left.” Ryouma stared fondly at the scarf on your neck. A smile found its way onto his lips. “It suits you.”

Your heart hammered against your chest.

“I don’t understand… why would you keep birthday presents for me? Did we know each other?” You asked.

“We did,” Ryouma replied. His expression now one of sorrow. “And we were close too.”

“In…” You were almost too afraid to ask. “In what way?”

The next thing you knew, his hands were on both sides of your face, pressing the scarf against your mouth. In his eyes was an emotion you easily recognised.

And then, Ryouma’s lips pressed against yours.

The entire world stopped moving around you. Noise faded into the background and for a moment you forgot to breathe. Even through the scarf, you could feel the pressure of his warm mouth against yours, moving slowly and tenderly.

A rush of oxygen filled your lungs sharply once Ryouma parted from your chapped lips. Heat rushed to your cheeks upon hearing the older brunette whispered your name with a pant.

“Does that-” Half-lidded grey eyes met yours. “-answer your question?”

You lowered your eyes to the ground in embarrassment. “H-How long?”

Ryouma tipped your chin.

“For a long time,” He sighed, leaning his forehead against yours. “We had been inseparable since childhood.”

His yearning gaze smouldered upon you.

“And it seems you still feel the same.”

Your mouth opened. But much to your horror, you were unable to refute his words.

“It’s no surprise.” Ryouma’s hand tenderly caressed your cheek. His eyes softened at your confused expression. “The kind of bond we share is something that wasn’t rational to begin with. Though the memories are gone, the connection and feelings still remain intact.”

His arms slowly wrapped around your back, pulling you into a tight embrace.

“I’m glad…” Ryouma whispered against the crook of your neck. “…that you at least didn’t forget that.”

You stood rooted to the ground in his arms. The entire whole spun around you. It was impossible. A completely irrational situation. However despite logic screaming at your face that such a claim was outrageous, your body refused to move.

Love was the last thing you should feel for this man. Let alone a connection.

Yet in spite of the terror swimming through your veins, the only thing going through your mind were questions, emotions…

And the urge to return his embrace.

“But why don’t I remember any of this then?” You asked. “Of us being together?”

“It’s a long story.” He pulled away from your neck. “That’s why I told you as soon as everything is over, I’ll come back for you and explain everything.”

Recalling his words from before, you trembled in his hold. “But they are my family. What wrong have they done?”

Ryouma’s arms tightened around your back. His chin rested on the top of your head.

“That… is their crime.”


	4. The Beginning of a Slow Waltz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Fire Emblem Fates franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> Lately, there has been a lot of work to deal with, so updating may take a little longer. Apologies in advance guys! 
> 
> Some chapters might include sexual references and considering how this will be one hell of a rollercoaster ride, you best prepare your hearts for the drama.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

You had been found walking aimlessly across the streets an hour later. Your mind still in a daze of the events of the night. Your siblings’ words fell upon deaf ears. Their concerns floated by as Ryouma’s words replayed in your head.

Your precious family… he was going to destroy them. Make them suffer an unimaginable pain for reasons you could barely comprehend.

Helplessness. Fear. Never in your life had you felt so weak. You hated this feeling.

Yet, you could never bring yourself to hate Ryouma.

“I’m sorry.”

A pair of strong arms wrapped around your form. The smell of cologne wafted in the cold air. The voice of your older brother sounded so distant and pained.

“I’m so sorry.”

 

Since then, the atmosphere in your home changed. Your usual travels outside stuck to a consistent, foolproof schedule. Your siblings had grown even more protective. With Camilia and Elise sticking to you like glue during work and at home respectively.

Leon had decided to contact some friends in the city after being updated on the situation. At the very least, they could help gain some information on your stalker while he is stuck in boarding school.

“I can’t just leave you behind defenceless, right?” He said.

However, you had noticed Marx being more on edge, insisting on tightening security around the premises. In the past few days, you couldn’t help but feel guilty every time you noticed the stress obviously imprinted on his face.

Still, you couldn’t bring yourself to throw the white scarf away. The gift would often find its way into your hands, leaving you at a loss whenever Ryouma appeared in your thoughts.

Ryouma.

You closed your eyes, trying hard not to imagine his face. Or recall the feeling of his lips.

Lifting the scarf, you hesitantly brought the soft material to your mouth.

The sudden call of your name sent you flustering, hiding the scarf back in your closet. Heat rushed to your cheeks as you struggled to recompose yourself before heading downstairs.

 

“Are you ready for the New Year’s Eve concert, Big Sister?” Elise asked excitedly. “Camilla told me you were going to be on TV.”

You nodded with a smile. “Yeah, though it’s only a small segment.”

“Cool! Can I bring Effie and Arthur to watch too?”

“I don’t think it’s a problem. But they’ll need tickets.”

“Leave it to me,” Camilla smiled. “Booking a few extra seats will be no problem.”

Just then, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it,” Marx said as he descended down the stairs and headed to the door. From the dining table, you caught a glimpse of a man in a technician’s uniform.

“I’m here with the new system you requested,” he spoke in a gruff voice.

“Yes, right this way.” Marx gestured the technician to follow him into the house. For a second, the man glanced at your direction before heading up the stairs.

“Was that a scar… on his eye?” Elise asked uneasily.

“Best not to pry about it now, Elise,” Camilla replied, continuing to eat her pasta.

“B-But… it looked really painful.” Elise glanced back at the stairs. “And he looks SUPER dangerous.”

“Even people like that have to make a living these days. It can’t be helped,” Your older sister replied without a hint of sympathy, shooting a smile at your direction. “Don’t you agree, my dear?”

You uneasily nodded, digging back into your meal. While the happy chatter continued, you tried to ignore the uneasy feeling bubbling at the back of your mind.

 

A loud ringing woke you from your slumber. With a groan, you felt around your cabinet, until the phone was in your hands. Bringing the device to your ear, you answered the call sleepily.

“Hello?”

“It’s me.”

You froze, sitting up straight on your bed.

“I apologise for waking you at this hour, but I need to speak with you.”

Ryouma.

“H-How did you get my number?” You shakily asked.

“I have my ways,” he replied. “Are you alone now?”

Glancing around, you gulped. “Yes.”

“That’s good.” He sounded relaxed. “I heard about the upcoming concert. Are you nervous?”

You bit your lip.

“It can’t be helped. It’s going to be broadcasted across the city after all. Congratulations by the way.”

“Are you…” you hesitated. “Are you going to the concert?”

“… Do you not want me to?”

You tightened the grip on your phone. “If you keep doing this… you’re going to end up arrested. You will lose your job.”

“I know,” Ryouma replied softly. “But… I wanted to hear your voice tonight.”

Your heart thumped against your chest. Him calling your name out of concern did not help slow down the quickening rhythm.

“Please… Please just stop this,” you pleaded. “I won’t go with you even if you keep tormenting my family like this. If you call me again, I’m going to report you to your superiors.”

“Wait.” Your thumb hovered over the end call button. “Look out your window.”

You turned to the curtains, swallowing hard. “What for?”

“You’ll see.”

You clenched your phone tightly, hoping it was not what you suspected. Pulling the curtains apart, you stared out of the window.

Standing in the cold opposite your home was the lone figure of the officer under the lamppost. Your feet remained paralysed at Ryouma’s stare directed at you.

“… There you are,” he whispered. From his tone alone, you could tell he was smiling. “Can you see me?”

You struggled to recompose yourself.

“You’re probably wondering how I found you…”

Instantly, you recalled the technician. “That security guy…”

“He’s worked with me on several occasions. Really capable in going undercover.”

Your face paled.

“Are you scared?” Ryouma asked. “Don’t worry, I strictly ordered him not to lay a finger on you. Merely observe like usual.”

You brought a hand to your mouth in horror. “You have been watching me?”

“Yes. I had to make sure you were safe.”

“How is any of this making me safe?” Your voice trembled in outrage.

“I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. Much less afraid,” he explained. “But I had to be sure that ‘family’ of yours didn’t hurt you.”

You blinked back your tears. “They have NEVER done such a thing.”

“For now.”

You shot a glare through the window.

“Leave,” you hissed. “Leave right now.”

He stood silent at the lamppost.

“I understand.” Ryouma’s figure pulled away from the light. “But answer me this… Why do you trust them so much?”

You frowned. “They raised me since I could remember. And they have always loved me. Protected me.”

“What if I tell you that your family is doing this to cover the truth of your birth?”

Time halted then.

“My… birth?”

“Yes.” Ryouma turned to your window. “That family isn’t your real family. Not your biological one at least.”

The phone almost slipped from your grip.

“You’re lying.”

“I have proof. However, that’s not something I can show it to you now. Unless you are willing to come with me and see it for yourself.”

Your mind whirled in the madness of the situation. “Even if what you said is true. How can I be sure you’re not using this as an excuse to kidnap me or something?”

“I won’t,” Ryouma promised. “Not for something as important as this.”

In the silence of the night, the two of you stood still, gazing at each other from afar.

“… Truthfully, I thought I would be content, watching you from afar,” Ryouma whispered. “But it is not enough.

“One kiss… is not enough.”

An explosion of emotions swirled inside your chest, amplified by his gaze intensely connected to yours.

“I love you.” His words knocked the air out of your lungs. “I don’t know how else to say this. But being apart from you… I don’t know how much longer I can go on without you by my side.

“Even if you won’t admit it, I won’t give up until you realise the feelings you shared for me too,” Ryouma said. “And I have no intention of letting someone else take my place in your heart.”

With that, the call ended. You could only watch in stunned disbelief as Ryouma took one last look at your window before disappearing down the cold streets.

Once he disappeared, you fell to your knees, clutching the phone while your heart beat rapidly throughout the cold, silent night.


	5. The Promise of our Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously apologise for the delay. My busy schedule has left me struggling to find time to write. But not to worry, the love received is appreciated and encouraging me to continue writing this story! To my readers for my stories thus far, don't worry, I'm working on the updates whenever I can. Thank you guys for your support.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Fire Emblem Fates franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> Some chapters might include sexual references and considering how this will be one hell of a rollercoaster ride, you best prepare your hearts for the drama.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.

 

“Camilla.”

“Yes, darling?”

“What was I like when I was little?”

Your older sister turned to you in surprise and smiled. “Oh you were just the most adorable little girl. Cheerful and lovely. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” you replied, watching the buildings passing by. “Was I close to anyone outside home then?”

“Well, you rarely brought any friends home,” Camilia paused. “Oh, but there was that one cute boy who always came to play with you.”

You snapped in her direction in surprise.

“Silas was his name I think. He was our neighbour before his family moved out to another area of the city.”

You released the breath you didn’t knew you were holding.

“Speaking of Silas, I heard he is dropping by the area for a visit soon,” Camilla mused. “Perhaps the two of you should catch up on old times.”

“Yeah…” you smiled hesitantly. “That sounds nice.”

While Camilla turned back to focus on the road, you sunk into your seat. Nothing felt out of place in her answers. Maybe Ryouma was wrong. Maybe he was lying to convince you into doubting your siblings.

But somehow, those thoughts alone made the detective even more terrifying. If he was capable of such manipulations…

There was no telling what he can do to anyone.

 

“Big Sister!” Elise giggled, ambushing you with a hug around the waist.

“Elise, you made it.”

“Yeah, just wanted to wish you good luck,” Elise grinned cheerfully. “Marx and I will be cheering you on.”

“Thanks,” you smiled, stroking your younger sister’s hair in gratitude. From afar, you caught sight of Camilla walking towards the both of you.

“Elise, come now. The performance is about to begin.”

“Oh ok.” Elise shot another cheerful smile at you. “Go get them, Big Sister!”

“I will.”

Watching your two sister return to their seats, you took a deep breath and strode over to the piano. The concert hall was packed. Even from backstage, you could hear the chatter of the audience slowly filling up the seats. On the stage, cameras had been set up to broadcast your performance from various angles. Taking your seat, you felt the nervous anxiety bubbling in your gut.

You can do this. You have trained hard for this concert. With your siblings watching the performance, there is no way you were going to disappoint them.

As the curtains rose and the audience clapped in anticipation, your fingers rest on the piano keys. Closing your eyes, you relaxed your shoulders and proceeded.

Your fingers danced on the keys slowly. The melody flowed from your fingertips, washing over the entire concert hall. Just like the calming ocean waves. Emotions took over in your performance with every note – rising and falling to the bittersweet rhythm.

And as your eyes cast upon the audience…

There he was.

Ryouma.

Even in the suit, you instantly recognised him among the audience. His gaze pierced into yours from the distance, watching every movement patiently. You tore your eyes away from Ryouma. But it was too late. The burning gaze was now imprinted into your head.

Sickness piled in your stomach and you almost stumbled over some of the keys while distracting yourself from the burning gaze directed at you alone. Against your better judgement, your eyes flickered back to the audience. For a moment, you couldn’t breathe.

That expression of his. It was as if love and sick fondness had intertwined together.

And in spite of the loud volume of the piano, they failed to muffle your resounding heartbeat in your ears.

It was sick. The feelings you now felt for Ryouma. They had completely morphed into some sort of mutual affection. And much to your horror, you found yourself desiring more of his attention.

Oh.

By the end of your performance, the applause from the audience was drowned out by your own realisation and the emotions coursing through your veins. You bowed, clenching your fingers into tight fists.

The conclusion you had drawn was far worse than you had ever imagined.

 

“Good job out there, darling!”

You turned to Camilla who had just entered the dressing room and smiled tiredly. “Yeah, thanks.”

Noticing the box in her hands, you curiously asked, “What are those?”

“Some gifts and letters from your fans,” she replied and placed the box on the table in front of you. “Do you want to take a look?”

Your curiosity piqued, you nodded and opened the lid of the box.

“Aww, look.” Camilla held up a teddy bear holding a bouquet of flowers. “This is just adorable.”

You smiled, poking the nose of the teddy bear before returning to look through the box. Among the numerous small gifts and fan mail, one particular envelope stood out.

“There’s no name on it,” you remarked, picking it up and opened it. There was no letter inside. Instead, you felt the outline of something hard. Shaking the envelope, a single accessory fell onto your hand.

Suddenly, your entire body froze and collapsed onto the floor. You couldn’t move or utter a sound as Camilla gazed down upon you with an empty gaze. Her hand latched onto her hair, pulling it off to reveal long dark brown locks underneath.

And then, your consciousness faded.

 

“Hey.”

“You finally came back.”

“I was waiting for you, you know. I thought you would never return.”

“… Why are you staring at me like that? Have you forgotten me already?”

“I… I didn’t forget you. Not for a single second.”

“…”

“…”

“… You’re cruel. Forgetting about me like that.”

“No, it’s fine. It’s not your fault entirely.”

“Since it’s already like this, then I’ll just have to help you remember everything again.”

“Then, when the time comes… we can finally be happy together.”

“Just like we promised.”

 

By the time you woke up, you found yourself in a completely unfamiliar room. The space was small, yet somewhat luxurious. Furniture was cramped at the front, while the curtains were drawn. Sitting up on the bed, you paused upon feeling something around your neck.

The thread was thin, holding a single silver ring.

“This… was from that envelope,” you muttered.

At the sudden creak of the door beside the bed, you sat stunned. Before you stood Ryouma, drying his hair with a towel.

“Oh, you’re awake,” he said.

You steered your eyes away from the dress shirt sticking to his damp muscular torso.

“I apologise for dragging out at this hour.” Ryouma walked over to the table, pouring two cups of water with a small flask. “Do you need a drink?”

“Why am I here?” The older brunette halted in front of the bed as you met his gaze. “Why have you brought me to this…?”

“I’m not here to hurt you.” Ryouma placed the cups away, sitting on the edge of the mattress. “This is just a temporary place I’m staying in.”

Your eyes wandered to the notepad on the cabinet. Fear gripped you at the name of a hotel written across the paper in small print.

“Ryouma.” You swallowed hard. “I can’t stay here.”

The detective remained silent and you pushed yourself off to the bed, staring nervously at his back. “This has gone too far. You have practically kidnapped me.”

The silence drew out a heavy tension in the atmosphere. Swallowing hard, you clenched your fists.

“I’m going now. Everyone is probably worried about me.”

As you turned to the exit, a sudden grip on your arm stopped you.

“Don’t go.”

You felt a tug and swiftly, your back landed on the mattress. Your ears perked at the creak of the mattress and soon, Ryouma hovered above you, gazing intensely at your stunned face with half lidded eyes.

“Stay,” he whispered softly.

Your heart pounded rapidly and his face closed the distance between you and him. Your eyes widened at the sensation of lips melding with yours. For a moment, you struggled, pushing your hands against his chest to no avail. However, as Ryouma’s mouth continued his assault on yours, your strength weakened.

Passion, yearning and desire. The full force of Ryouma’s affections in his kiss slowly began to ensnare you in their strong grip over your mind and body.

By then, nothing could restrain the moan that escaped your throat and you stiffened in horrid surprise. Ryouma, on the other hand, remained unfazed and pulled away from your lips with a sigh. The fondness in his eyes sent shudders down your spine.

Your name came out in a whisper filled with yearning. Slowly, Ryouma’s hand reached out to your face, caressing your cheek tenderly. At that moment, you caught sight of something dangling around his neck. Following the direction of your bewildered gaze, Ryouma smiled.

“I guess you’re curious about why they look similar,” he said, holding up the silver ring of his necklace in full view to you. “Initially, there was only meant to be one, but I requested for another to be made after yours would not fit onto your finger. As part of our vow.”

“Our… vow?”

“Yes, to never part from each other.” Ryouma took your hand and gazing into your eyes. “As husband and wife.”

You stared at the detective in bewilderment and he moved to lie beside you on the mattress.

“Back in our home, it was common for lovers to make matching accessories, so it was nothing unusual,” Ryouma paused at your uneasiness. Upon calling your name again, your eyes snapped back to the older brunette and he took a deep, slow breath.

“I’m sorry.” He brought his hand to his face, lying his head on the pillow. “I didn’t mean to get carried away. It’s just… you have no idea how happy I am now, having you here after so long.”

The room fell into silence and Ryouma reached out to your head, stroke your hair gently.

“Have you heard the story of the red string of fate?” he asked.

You shook your head.

“When two people are tied by that, their fates are forever intertwined to the point their souls are bound to each other. In some cases, they even experience dreams that eventually guide them into reuniting in reality.”

Ryouma’s eyes met yours.

“That person who appeared in my dreams for years… It was you.”

Your heart stopped and Ryouma’s hands grasped yours.

“Even though the details weren’t clear, I knew the moment you entered my life.” He pressed soft kisses on your knuckles and his grey eyes lingered on your stunned expression. “Because once our gazes met, that connection instantly became clear.”

Terror mixed with fascination overtook your rationality once his hand caressed your cheek once more. “That sounds unbelievable.”

“It may be impossible to believe now, but I assure you everything I have told you has been nothing but the truth. Your collapse upon touching the necklace is proof of us slowly reconnecting.”

“What do you mean?”

“In due time, your memories will slowly return to you,” Ryouma explained. “By then, whatever I tell you in the future will probably make more sense.”

His arms wrapped around your waist and suddenly you found yourself pressed against his body, caught in his piercing gaze.

Ryouma’s lips missed yours as you turned your head away, pressing them against your cheek instead. The emotions from before rushed out of your heart and spread across your chest like wildfire. You opened your mouth to speak, only to shut it at the obvious desire in his eyes. Averting your gaze downwards, warmth bloomed across your face in embarrassment.

“… I understand.” Ryouma rest his chin on top of your head, pulling you into a tight embrace. “I won’t force you if you’re uncomfortable. But just for this one night…

“Please… stay with me.”


	6. The Precious Person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Fire Emblem Fates franchise. However, we know very well who you - the readers - are owned by.
> 
> Some chapters might include sexual references and considering how this will be one hell of a rollercoaster ride, you best prepare your hearts for the drama.
> 
> Apologies for the long wait. I have been stuck in a very busy schedule and unable to update. Thus far, I hope everyone is enjoying the story and I appreciate the comments and love thus far.
> 
> For now, enjoy the story.
> 
> Notice (April 7, 2017): So I have noticed that there has been people who seemed to favor the reader staying with the Nohrian family and I would like to ask your opinions on something.
> 
> Do you want me to continue this story?
> 
> Because the story's main focus is on Ryouma and the Reader, including their relationship, so I'm not sure if I failed to write this story properly to the point that people are preferring to side with the Nohrian family rather than with Ryouma or I'm just worrying over nothing. I'm fine with continuing the story, however I am open to the idea of rewriting the entire story if it's the issue of it not being able to completely establish a proper connection between the reader and Ryouma.
> 
> So if you guys prefer me to continue this story or rewrite it, do let me know in the comments.
> 
> And for those who prefer more spotlight on the Nohrian family don't worry, I'm planning something special for them once the Ryouma story issues has been settled. Thanks for your support as always.

 

“What’s wrong? You barely ate earlier.”

“Are you that scared?”

“… Hey, everything will be ok.”

“Starting from today, you won’t be alone.”

“Why?”

“That’s because… we will be-”

 

The clock ticked by beside your bed. Light flowed through the gap between the curtains in the morning. Once more you found yourself staring at the ceiling of your bedroom.

Since you were found in the hotel room, you had begun to experience vivid dreams. They were mostly fragments, pieces of a puzzle you were unfamiliar with. However, among those dreams, there was one thing in common.

A young boy with brown hair and grey eyes.

He was always by your side, engaging in conversations with you or accompanying you wherever you went. You never knew his name, though you didn’t need to. You already had your suspicions.

And it chilled you to the bone whenever he gave you that sweet smile.

“Good morning.”

Turning your head to the side, you stared at the spiky haired head poking out of the covers. Grey eyes beamed at you softly, along with a tender smile.

“Morning,” you softly muttered.

The young boy’s smiled widened and he moved closer to you on the bed. “What are we doing today?”

“Hmmm… not sure.”

The first time he had appeared, you fell off the bed and screamed. Camilla almost broke the door down and spent the next half an hour calming you down. But when you told her about the mysterious young boy still watching you from the bed, she merely blinked and smiled.

“What are you talking about, dear? There is no one there.”

Since then, you realised that no one but you was able to see him. Marx concluded that you were suffering from the trauma of the kidnapping, which led to you taking an absence of leave from your university and performances.

Unfortunately, that only served to trap you with the strange young boy in your own home. He would follow you everywhere, whether you were eating, playing the piano or sleeping. At first, you tried to ignore him completely, treating him as nothing but a figment of your imagination.

Unfortunately, you were forced to realise your mistake the hard way.

“Do you really enjoy playing with her more?” He asked you that, after appearing in Elise’s room while you were in the middle of a tea party.

With his hands secured on Elise’s throat from behind.

She was unaware and thankfully, unharmed. But you didn’t want to take any chances of whether your hallucination was capable of hurting someone in reality.

“Where did you come from?”

The young boy replied by staring at the necklace around your neck. You were about to rip it off when he stopped you.

“Don’t,” he said. “He will know.”

“Who?”

“The other me.”

You didn’t have to guess. From what you recalled of your conversation with Ryouma in the hotel, the necklace was more than just a matching accessory the two of you shared. So you tried to grin and bear with it. Despite how weird everything appeared to your siblings.

“Ryouma.”

His head perked up at you calling his name. Eyes lit up and the young boy immediately rose to his feet, following you out of the bedroom. He called your name warmly, asked about your plans for the day.

And then, took hold of your hand.

 

“Leon is coming back for a visit this weekend,” Marx announced.

You paused in mid bite. “Really?”

“Yeah, goes to show how worried he was,” Camilla smiled warmly.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

“Just a moment.” Your older sister excused herself from the table and headed for the door.

“Wonder who it could be,” Elise said.

You glanced at Ryouma who sat next to you, staring at your breakfast silently.

“Oh my, if it isn’t Silas.”

The young boy lifted his head and you followed his gaze to the returning figure of Camilla and a young man with greyish blue hair.

“Everyone, this is Silas. He used to live next door.”

“Oh, I remember him,” Marx smiled and shook the young man’s hand. “Good to see you again, Silas. What brings you here?”

“I just came back for a visit. Thought I could drop by and see how my old friend is doing.”

Elise giggled while you eyed the visitor curiously. He was around your age and dressed casually for the cold weather. His hair was slicked upwards, a style you don’t see often.

“You must be freezing. Leave your coat on the chair, I’ll make some hot coffee for you.”

“Thanks.” Taking off his coat, Silas flashed a smile at your direction and called you by your name. “Long time no see.”

You returned an awkward smile.

“Elise, it’s about time for you to head to school.”

“Aww, can’t I stay a little longer? Something wonderful is about to happen.”

Silas cleared his throat awkwardly while Marx smiled. “You can always get the details from Camilla later. Come along now.”

With a small pout, Elise pulled away from the table and went to put on her shoes. Glancing behind her shoulder, she smiled widely and gave you a wink, before heading out with Marx.

“Sooooo… how is everything lately?”

You jolted slightly at Silas’s question and replied, “Oh, nothing much.”

“I saw the broadcast of your performance,” Silas smiled. “It was really neat.”

You couldn’t help but smile back. At the same time, Camilla has returned from the kitchen. “Here is your coffee.”

“Thanks,” Silas replied, accepting the hot drink.

“No problem. Now if there is anything you need, I’ll be upstairs.”

Once your older sister left the living room, you noticed Ryouma eyeing Silas quietly.

“She hasn’t change, hasn’t she?” You turned back to Silas. “Camilla always doted on you a lot even when we were kids.”

“Yeah. She mentioned that you always came over to play while we were neighbours. How old were we then?”

“Old enough to run around with paper swords and explore the neighbourhood,” Silas humorously added. “You really don’t remember?”

“Honestly, no.” You gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry, my memories then are a bit of a blur.”

“Hey, it’s cool. It happens.” Silas took a sip of his coffee and sighed. “I… heard about what happened from Camilla.”

You blinked.

“About the stalking and kidnapping.” Silas’s expression morphed into one of concern. “Have you reported this to the police?”

“I think Marx and Camilla did,” you replied. “After I was, well… found.”

“Did your kidnapper…” Silas stopped. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t probe too much.”

“No, I…” You bit your lip. “It’s ok. As for your question, the answer is no.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Well whoever that guy is, I’m sure the police would catch him soon.”

“Yeah.” From the corner of your eye, you noticed Ryouma staring at Silas with a dark look.

“I’ll bring this mug back to the kitchen.” Silas flashed an assuring smile. “Be right back.”

As Silas headed over to the kitchen, your attention returned to the quiet young boy.

“Ryouma?”

“You should stay away from him.”

You frowned. “What do you mean?”

“He will betray you in the end. Just like the rest of them.” He turned to face you with a solemn look. “Just like those people who pretend to be your family.”

“Who are talking to?”

You whipped your head back to Silas’s approaching figure. At that moment, a thought came to your mind.

“Hey Silas, was there another young boy who used to play with us when we were little?”

“Hmm?” Silas paused, thinking hard. “No, why?”

“How old were we when we first met?”

“I don’t know. Around grade school, I think?”

You pondered over his words and Silas brought his hand to his chin.

“Though, now that you mentioned it, you did talk about someone often during my first few visits. We weren’t exactly close yet and you tend to stare out at the window a lot whenever you mentioned him.”

You raised your brow curiously. “Really? Who?”

“Your brother. Or at least I think it was him.” Silas scratched the back of his head. “You kept asking for your big brother whenever someone came into your room. Though funny thing was, whenever Marx dropped by you never once spoke a word to him.”

The gears in your mind stopped in their tracks.

“What?”

“Yeah. Now that I think about it, you weren’t really close to your siblings when we were little. I wasn’t sure what happened, but eventually you warmed up to them. And you stopped talking about that mysterious brother of yours.”

“Wait, hold on, are you saying that…” You gulped. “… I had another brother?”

The loud clutter of books caught your attention instantly and you lifted your head to the steps. Standing at the stairs in shock was none other than your older sister, Camilla. She uttered your name shakily, slowly descending down to the living room.

“Is what Silas said true?”

“What, no. Of course not.”

“Then why are you shaking?”

Camilla froze in front of you. Her hands were barely an inch from caressing your cheeks. You stared straight into your older sister’s eyes as she regained her composure.

“My sweet little sister,” she cooed with a loving smile. “Don’t worry your pretty little head over such nonsense. You only have two brothers – Marx and Leon. Perhaps that person Silas mentioned was just another friend you once knew.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me about him?” You demanded softly. “If he was like a brother to me, surely he must have been important.”

“Darling-”

“What was his name?”

Camilla remained silent and tears brimmed in your eyes.

“What was his name, Camilla?”

When she refused to speak, horrid realisation filled your mind. Her smile was still as coy and gentle as ever.

“Darling,” Camilla cooed lovingly. “That person is irrelevant. Nothing more, nothing less.”

You stood stunned. The words that flowed out of your older sister’s lips were for once poisonous instead of her usual sweetness. This wasn’t like her.

This wasn’t the Camilla you knew.

You snapped out of your thoughts once Silas called out your name. Upon registering reality, you walked past your older sister and your childhood friend, heading up the stairs.

“I’m going to my room.”

You didn’t once turn back, slamming the door of your bedroom shut. In the agonising silence that followed, you crumbled onto your bed. Tears spilled down your cheeks at the pain digging into your heart.

You knew the answer. Even without Camilla confirming your suspicions.

And that all the more made your heart ache.

“Please don’t cry.”

Your shoulders stiffened at the voice. Lifting your head from your damp pillow, you met the soft, sorrowful grey eyes that once tormented you. You swallowed hard.

“It was you, wasn’t it?”

The young boy nodded and your body shook.

“Why didn’t you tell me from the beginning?”

“They didn’t want us to be together,” he replied.

“But why?” You choked back on your sobs. “Why would they make me forget about you? Why would they go so far?”

“They couldn’t accept the kind of love we had,” Ryouma explained, bending down to taking your hands in his. “That’s why they hid the truth. I’m sorry.”

At the point, you broke down harder than ever. The tears fell mercilessly as you sobbed uncontrollably.

“That’s not fair.”

Ryouma said nothing, softly stroking your head.

“I want to see you.”

He paused and you turned to face the young boy with teary eyes.

“The real you.”

Ryouma eyed you curiously, processing your words with a small smile.

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or give a kudos. However, please keep the criticism constructive.
> 
> Notice (April 10, 2017): As of today, this story would be discontinued. I have decided to rewrite this story and the rewritten version will be posted up as a new story once I have a few chapters done. I apologise for the confusion and sudden decision. I just felt that the story could be improved on and that you guys deserve the best that I can give. I'm sorry if I have upset anyone in the earlier notices. However, as I have said, I would be preparing something special for both the fans of the Hoshido and Nohrian families. 
> 
> In the mean time, this current story will still be kept here on Archiveofourown, if you guys want to read it once in a while. Once again, thank you everyone for your support. Love you guys, seriously. Look forward for the new stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment or give a kudos. However, please keep the criticism constructive.


End file.
